Slick leather seats and steamed windows
by brilliantstars
Summary: Destiel oneshot! Impala sex, nuff said! Rated M for smut. Enjoy! R/R


Dean could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as he tossed his last gun into the imapla's trunk and shut it closed. He turned to lean against his baby and a huge grin crept across his face. Nothing got him higher then killing something big and ugly. Nothing gave him more satisfaction then solving a case and winning.

Now of only there was something he could take this sudden runners high out on.

He heard a flutter of feathers and Castiel suddenly appeared before him; his face sullen.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said, taking a step towards him, he continued "I heard you calling."

Dean smirked. It had gotten to the point where he didn't even need to make a vocal call to get Castiel's attention, Cas just knew.

"Your timing is impeciable." Dean said, "We just finished off a big and ugly and i'm feeling pretty good right about now." Dean looked Castiel up and down and licked his lips. Its not as if Castiel did anything in particular to turn him on, but just the way the angel stood thre before him, layered in clothing with that innocent look on his face did it for him and all he wanted to do was rip every shred off the angels body.

"Then I do not see why you need my help." Castiel began, "If your mission is already completed." Castiel slinked forward another few steps, "You're radiating heat."

"I guess I need something to cool me down." Dean replied, stepping towards Cas and gently fingering the collar of his trenchcoat.

"Try a shower." Castiel retorted, but smirked as his hands moved to Dean's hips.

Dean cocked his head to the side and smiled, "Feeling snarky today, are we? I had a different alternative in mind. Its about 6"1, has one outfit in its wardrobe and whines like a baby when I do this." Dean moved his warm lips down to Castiel's neck and sucked on it gently before nipping it.

Castiel's knees felt weak and he let out a quiet and blissful moan. He pushed Dean back so that his back hit against the impala's backseat door.

"The alternative is happy to oblige. But you are aware we are in the middle of a motel parking lot." Castiel breathed, moving his hands down and squeezing Dean's ass tightly.

Dean removed his lips from Cas' neck and looked up at him, "Five steps ahead of you." Dean turned to open the door to the back seat of the car, "After you."

Castiel gave Dean a look that could only be described with the term eye-fucking, and climbed into the roomy back seat of the impala; Dean followed and shut the door behind him. The leather squeaked underneath them.

Castiel propped himself up on his elbows and looked down as Dean made his way up the length of the back seat, the length of Cas' body to his lips, before crashing into them. Cas grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled himself downwards and Dean bunched up the collar of Cas' coat, pushing it off his shoulders and tossing it to the front seat. Dean sat up and removed his own jacket, Castiel sat up with him so that Dean was now straddling the angels waist. He dipped his hands underneath Dean's shirt and crept them slowly over Dean's abdomen. Dean sucked in a breath and Cas teased his skin all the way up to his nippes, taking them between his fingers and pinching them slightly.

"Mmm, Cas…" Dean moaned, grinding his hips into Cas'.

"Eager are we?" Castiel said, lifting the shirt over Dean's head and placing his lips to his bare chest, swirling his tongue over the skin.

"Well patience was never my strong suit." Dean breathed, pulling Cas' face to his and kissing him hard and violent. Cas wrapped his arm's around Dean's waist, grinding upwards into his erection. Dean moved his hands to Cas' tie and loosened it, breaking the kiss long enough to pulled the tie over his head.

Dean broke the kiss and pushed Castiel onto his back and began to work at the button of his dress shirt,

Castiel bucked his hips upwards, his hand gripping the seat beneath him.

"I have been thinking about you all day." Castiel breathed, moving his hands up Dean's forearms; Dean's hands still working swiftly at his buttons.

"Have you?" Dean smirked, reaching the last button, untucking the shirt and kissing at the hem of Cas' dress pants.

"I've been thinking about you touching me." Castiel moved his hands to Dean's hair, running his fingers through it.

"Touching you where?" Dean asked against his skin, kissing his hipbones, "Here?" Dean had moved his hand to Castiel's crotch, massaging it against the fabric of his clothing. Castiel bucked upwards to Dean's touch.

"Mmm…yes." Castiel moaned.

"I've thought about you too." Dean said huskily, sitting up so that he was looking down ag Cas. He looked so fucking hot just lying there with his shirt spralled open, his dick fighting hard against his pants. He moved his fingers to Cas' belt and pulled it open roughly and undid his pants. Castiel licked his lips as he watched Dean unzip his own jean's. Cas moved a hand up to caress Dean's torso, and pulled at the hem of his open jean's bringing him downwards.

"I've thought about fucking you all day." Dean whispered into Cas' ear, he felt Cas reach his hand down the front of his pants, "I've thought about fucking you hard…" Cas had begun to stroke Dean's cock slowly, up and down.

"I've thought about you too…" Castiel whipsered, tightening his grip around Dean's cock and speeding up his movements, working the shaft. Dean gripped the seat and dug his fingers into it hard, thrusting into Castiel's first.

"I've thought about me making you cum…" Castiel continued, licking Dean's bottom lip, he had started to caress Dean's balls between pumping him hard "about your hard cock pushing inside of me, deep."

"Jesus Cas…" Dean breathed, moaning.

Cas stopped his movements and Dean sat upwards and pulled Cas pants off, they had both become frantic with want and desire. Dean pulled Castiel on top of him in a sitting up postion. He pushed Cas' dress shirt off his body and threw is with the other remains' of Cas' clothes. Their cocks grinded together, and Dean's hands moved down to grip Cas' ass. Castiel was open mouth kissing Dean's neck, hands clutching at his shoulders.

The leather beneath them had become slick with sweat and the windows had started to steam and the smell of sex filled the impala. Dean started to fondle Cas' hole, teasing him. He slowly pushed one finger inside of him, Castiel's entire body tensed and he bit down on Dean's shoulder. He pushed another finger in, twisting them and pulling them out and then pushing them back in. Cas moved his lips to sloppily kiss Dean's, as he added a third finger. Their tongues mashed together and they both groaned into the kiss.

"Ugh, Dean… fuck me." Cas finally managed to breath.

"Then turn around." Dean replied hoaresly. Castiel obeyed and turned around into the reverse cowgirl postion (one of Dean's personal favourites)

Dean took Cas by the hips and guided his body down onto his cock, pullng him down until he was all the way inside. Castiel gripped at the seat ahead of him as he pulled himself out and then slammed himself back down onto Dean's cock. Dean moaned loudly, and bucked his way up. Dean gripped his fingers into Castiel's hips and held them tightly as Cas moved up and down on his lap, the sound of their thighs smacking together made Dean groan with pleasure.

Castiel placed his forehead against the head rest before him and rode Dean hard, each slam of his ass onto Dean sending him into a frenzy. Dean was moving his hands all over Castiel's back, kissing and licking it before taking Cas' shoudlers and pulling him back. Cas rested his head against the crook to Dean's neck and began circling his hips around Dean's cock.

"Fuck, fuck Cas…that f-feel's s-so good." Dean breathed and Castiel sped up his movements again alternating between hard downward thrusts and slow circular movements.

Dean stroked Castiel's thighs up and down before moving one hand to his neglected cock that was bobbing there. He took it into his hand and began to pump it in rhythm of Castiel's thrusts. He worked the head, which caused Castiel to start moaning in enochian.

Dean could feel himself sliding against the soaked leather seat beneath him, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The car was shaking all around them and Dean had gripped the back head rest with his free hand for support.

Castiel's head lay onto Dean's shoulder and he was biting down on his lip hard, Dean stopped stroking Cas and moved his hand up to turn Cas' head towards his lips. They kissed passionately, both whimpering into the others mouths.

"Oh god, ride me Cas." Dean moaned.

Cas fucked himself into Dean even harder and Dean bucked upwards to meet every thrust. The smacking of their thighs became louder and louder.

"D-dean…I'm gonna…I can't…" Cas moaned inchoherently.

Dean moved his hand back to Cas' cock and fucked it with his hand, "Not g-gonna last much l-longer either…Ugh!" Dean moaned.

"Fuck." Cas groaned loudly as he slammed himself down on Dean as hard as he possibly could.

Dean let his head fall back onto the headrest behind him and Cas' head reclaimed its spot in the crook to Dean's neck, as the finals thrusts brought them to their climax's.

Dean squeezed the leather seats, and his hand hit the steamed window leaving a sweaty handprint as he came.

"Cas!" He moaned as his stomach coiled and his body shook violently before collapsing. Cas followed, hitting his own hand against Dean's on the window of the impala, gritting his teeth as he came into Dean's hand, shaking in top of Dean.

Castiel breathed heavily on top of Dean before lifting himself off of his cock and sitting onto the seat beside him. Dean had wiped his semen filled hand in his pants and was now re zipping and buttoning them up. He looked over at Cas, his hair standing up on all ends, his breath not yet normal.

"It is strange…that taking your clothes off inside of the impala is much easier then putting them back on." Castiel said to himself as he fumbled to get his pants back on. Dean smiled and began to help Cas button up his dress shirt, tracing his chest with his fingertips while doing so. Cas gave Dean a fond look and kissed the top of his head sweetly.

"You always know how to calm me down, huh Cas?" Dean said as he buttoned the top button of his shirt, "There."

"Yes well, I am hoping that our incounter did not disturb the inhabitants of this motel too much. I could feel the car rocking." Castiel replied, fixing his tie.

"Don't worry. Baby has been through much harder times." Dean said admirably.

"Then perhaps we need to try a little _harder next _time." Castiel said, looking up and Dean, giving him a sly smile.

"You kinky bastard." Dean laughed.

Cas smiled, "I should go." He said, putting his trenchcoat on.

"Yeah, guess I should be getting back to the room. Sam will probably be wondering where I got too."

Cas took Dean's cheek into his hand and caressed it gently with his thumb. He leaned in to kiss Dean, Dean took Cas' face into his hands and kissed him deeply and longingly.

Castiel broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Dean's, "Goodbye Dean." and with that and the sound of feathers, Castiel had gone.

Dean smiled, "See yah, Cas." And he pulled his shirt and jacket on and got out of the car.

He patted her fondly on her hood as he walked towards his motel room.

"Hope we didn't rock you too hard, baby."


End file.
